Spending Christmas with you guys
by TwilightIsn'tLiterature
Summary: Kairi's friends come on over to help her decorate her house in time for Christmas! But with the boys left in charge of the decorations, lights and the tree...things could get a little messy...Friendship and VanxKai fluff. :) Oneshot.


**Hello all! IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAASSSSS! :D I wanted to write something Christmassy! Sorry if it seems a little rushed but it's 3 am and I wanna go to bed! :L  
If all goes as planned I should be able to post the next chapter on my other fic! Merry Christmas everyone and have a fantastic 2014!** **:D**  
**-TwilightIsn'tLiterature! xxx**

'Twas_ the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

Kairi read her favorite Christmas story. Year after year, she'd dig out her old story book from when she was a little girl and sit in her room and read it to herself. A small knock came from her door suddenly.

"Kairi? Your friends are here" called her mother from the other side of the door.  
"Okay! I'll be right down!" she called back as she placed her book neatly under her bed.  
She soon made her way downstairs to be greeted by all of her friends in her living room.  
"Hey Kairi!" called Namine as she spotted Kairi. They all turned round to the doorway where Kairi was standing and smiled.  
"Hey guys!" she greeted back. She looked around and saw two of her friends were missing. Roxas was sat on the arm chair with Namine on his lap, Riku and Vanitas were on the sofa, Hayner and Olette were sat on the floor by Namine and Roxas.  
"Where are Xion and Sora?" Kairi asked puzzled.  
"Uh...well..." Namine started just as there was a knock at the door.  
"Hold on" Kairi said and left to answer the door. When she arrived, she heard mumbling noises outside her door, the voice tones sounded familar. Upon opening it, she wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. There stood Sora and Xion infront of her. Well...Xion, with Sora's arm wrapped over her shoulder, she had been carrying him here. Sora soon perked up as soon as he noticed where he was.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he yelled as he threw his arms in the air, before loosing his balance and falling into Kairi's doorway.  
"...What's happened to him?" Kairi asked Xion.  
"I'll tell you in a minute" she said as she ran her gloved fingers through her hair in frustration. "Gimme a hand will you?" she asked Kairi and grabbed one of Sora's hands. Kairi nodded and grabbed the other hand and began pulling at him, taking him towards the living room.  
"Jeez Sora! You weigh a ton!" Kairi wheezed. After they pulled him into the living room, the rest of the group burst out laughing.  
"Rough day Sora?" Riku snickered and made the rest of the boys laugh a little. Xion returned from closing the door and began taking off her coat.  
"Sorry we're late! Somebody! Thought it would be funny to mix his mothers vodka in with Sora's cola! Right before we were about to leave, Sora downed the entire big bottle and passed out on the floor!" Xion spat obviously annoyed about the recent events. "I wonder who it could have been" she muttered sarcastically. The group of friends slowly turned their gaze to Vanitas who was sat there with his arms folded and looking around the room. He noticed everyone looking at him.  
"Oh yeah sure! Just blame me! Just because I'm his brother and I would do something like that, doesn't mean I actually did it!" he defended.  
"Did you do it though?" Roxas smirked.  
"Yeah" he grinned.  
"Nice!" Riku laughed and high fived Vanitas.  
"Well, you can clean up if he vomits!" Kairi smirked. Vanitas looked over at Kairi.  
"Since when could you tell me what to do?" he winked.  
"Well...since your the bitch in this relationship, I'd say I was able to tell you from the start!" she smirked. The group of friends giggled and smirked.  
"Oooh. Apply cold water to the BURN!" Hayner laughed. Vanitas smirked to himself then got up from his seat. Kairi left for the kitchen as soon as she noticed. She arrived and leaned up against the counter and waited for Vanitas to come in. It didn't take long before he entered the kitchen and greeted her with a cuddle. She greatly accepted it and held onto him tightly. She buried her face into his t-shirt, he always smelt so nice.  
"Uhhh, I missed you" she mumbled.  
"Yeah I missed me too" he smirked. Kairi lifted her head off of him and raised her eyebrow at him in annoyance. He laughed a little and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too" he uttered softly before lifting Kairi's head lightly with both his hands and kissing her on the lips tenderly.  
"Uh! Get a room!" Riku muttered as he walked in the kitchen for a drink and interrupted the two. Kairi broke off the kiss and glared at Riku.  
"Okay!" Vanitas smirked as he took hold of Kairi's hand and went to pull her away.  
"Van! My parent's are upstairs!" she muttered.  
"Well, the cupboard then" he winked. "Ow!" he moaned as Kairi slapped him on the arm.  
"No!"  
"I'm joking! You know I wouldn't force that kind of stuff upon you" he smiled.  
"Yeah cause you're such a thoughtful and caring boyfriend" she smirked.  
"You know it!" he winked at her. Kairi giggled at him.  
"Toss me a bucket I think I might be sick" Riku moaned sarcastically.  
"Come on. Let's see if we can wake Sora up" he said as he picked up a glass from the draining board and filled it with cold water.  
"I don't think he's gonna be able to drink if he's asleep Van"  
"Oh no, it's not for drinking, it's going over his head" he laughed.  
"I gotta see this!" Riku muttered as he followed Vanitas into the living room again.

"Sora? Dude, rise and shine!" Vanitas called. With no responce, Vanitas said "Hmm. Oh well" and poured the whole glass of freezing cold water over Sora's head. Upon impact, Sora woke up in complete panic.  
"AH! C-C-C-COLDD-D-D! V-VAN! WHAT THE H-HELL?!" Sora yelled as he leapt up from the floor and jumped up and down.  
"Morning sleepy head!" he smiled at him like nothing happened whilst his friend held their sides in amusement.  
"Ugh! My head!" Sora moaned as Kairi handed him a towel to dry his face with.  
"Here, take some of these, you'll feel better" Kairi smiled at him.  
"I feel like I'm hungover!" Sora moaned. Vanitas turned away and smirked.  
"You can thank your brother for that one" Xion giggled.  
"What?" Sora said confused.  
"Never mind. Now! Let's do what we came here to do! Decorate Kairi's house and make it pretty!" Olette squealed in delight.  
"Kairi! Hun, I'm off to works party. I'll be home quite late! Be good!" said Kairi's mother as she peered her head through the doorway, then left.  
"Yeah, me too squirt. Behave yourself! That means you too buddy boy!" he smirked pointing to Vanitas.  
"Come on! Let's get festive! Where's the music at?" Hayner asked as he jumped up from the floor.  
"My iPod's over there, there's a playlist made up already" Kairi smiled and Hayner approached the stereo to cue the music.  
"So Kairi, why don't your parents put the decorations up untill Christmas Eve?" Namine asked as she got up to help Kairi with a box of decorations she picked up behind the sofa.  
"I dunno, we always used to do this as a family and it would have to be on Christmas Eve. I guess they just don't like it being up so early or something" Kairi explained.  
"It's never too early for decorations!" Olette smiled. Kairi giggled at her friends and shook her head. Just then, the music started to play. And what other song could you choose other than 'Fairytale of New York' by 'The Pouges' **(A/N: Freaking love this song! Best Christmas song ever made!)**  
"Right! Riku and Hayner! You're on celing decoration duty!" Kairi said as she pointed to them.  
"Because I'm tall right?" Riku smiled.  
"Yep! Sora and Vanitas!"  
"Yea?" "Present!" they both said at the same time.  
"You two are on tree and light duty!"  
"Joy..." Vanitas muttered quietly.  
"I heard that!" Kairi scalded.  
"Roxas, you pulled the short straw this year I'm afraid. You're out collecting wood for the fireplace"  
"Aw what?! That's not fair! Have you seen how cold and snowy it is out there?" he complained.  
"Why don't I help you Roxas" Namine offered.  
"I don't mind if you go Nam, probably get the job done quicker if both of you go" Kairi smiled.  
"Okay" Namine agreed and left the room to find her coat with Roxas.  
"Me, Xion and Olette will deal with the rest!"  
"What else is there to do?" Sora moaned.  
"You'll see Sora!" Xion winked.  
"Right! Chop chop!" Kairi ordered as she clapped her hands. "Girls! To the kitchen!"

"So Kairi! How are you and Van getting along?" Xion asked as she washed her hands in the sink.  
"Yeah things are great. Never been so happy" she smiled to herself. "This will be our first Christmas together too so I want it to be special"  
"Aww! That's so cute!" Olette squealed.  
"That's the same for me and Sora. I mean at first I thought it wouldn't last, but it prooved me wrong" Xion added.  
"Anyway, what are we making Kairi?" Asked Olette  
"Well...I thought it would be nice for us to prepare for lunch tomorrow and make some big fancy cakes with lots of icing and decorations ontop!"  
"Yeah that's a great idea! My grandma taught me how to properly decorate cakes not so long ago!" Olette smiled.  
"Yeah, and plus, with us dealing with lunch, it'll defanatly test our cooking skills!" Xion added again.  
"Well let's get to it girlies!"

In the living room, the atmosphere was far from Christmassy. Riku was having a tiff with a decoration that wouldn't stay unfolded, Hayner kept stabbing his fingers with the pins accidently, Vanitas and Sora were getting annoyed with the tree too.  
"Sora! Hold it right there! I'll put the stand underneath and then I'll help you lift it into it!"  
"Got it!" Vanitas crept under the pretty heavy tree which was only supported by Sora's arms. He put the stand into place and quickly crept out from underneath it and got into position.  
"Ready Sora?"  
"Yup" Sora replied and started to lift the tree. Both boys struggled to lift it into place, Sora moved his foot a little, then moved the other one, unknowingly treading on his shoe lace which had come undone. When he went to move that foot, he lost his balance, went falling to the side and the tree? Let's just say Vanitas was under it in a matter of 0.3 seconds.  
"SORA! I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled from underneath it. "Don't just sit there stupid! Get this thing off me!" he snapped after he saw Sora sat laughing at him. Riku and Hayner were having a little giggle too. The girls came rushing in wondering what all the noise was about. Soon holding their sides with laughter.  
"Nice to see you're so helpful guys!" he moaned.  
"Oh stop being so dramatic" Kairi giggled as she went over to help. Sora and Riku pulled the tree up freeing Vanitas from his prickly prison.  
"It helps if you lay the tree on it's side, then put the stand in and lift it up that way" she smiled.  
_'Now why didn't I think of that? Idiot'_ he moaned in his head.  
Soon the girls retreated back to the kitchen and Sora and Vanitas were having some luck. Riku and Hayner were doing okay with the celing decorations, they'd just fall down every now and again, or Riku would drop the pin and they'd be on their hands and knees looking for it.  
"I hate this job! Why are these pins so fiddly?!" Riku groaned.  
"Oww!" Hayner moaned and placed his finger in his mouth. "Stupid pins!" he muttered.  
"Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can sit and relax" Riku assured. Riku stood on the chair and Hayner handed him the end of a draping decoration. He pinned it into the celing without a problem. He then moved the chair along the room and stood up on it. Hayner soon then handed him the other end of it and a pin.  
"Tell me if I'm pulling too tight" Riku said. Riku pulled and was just about to pin the other end into the celing, when the other end fell out. "Oh for crying out loud!" Riku shouted.

"Riku doesn't sound too happy!" Olette murmured.  
"Come to think of it, when it he happy?" Kairi giggled.  
"We need to find him a girl, and fast!" Xion laughed.

Back in the living room, Sora was putting the tree's branches in place, and Vanitas was seeing what baubles and tinsle would look okay on it. The lights had been untangled and were on the floor.  
"Sora? Could you put the lights on?" Vanitas asked with his back to him.  
"Okay Vanitas. Whatever you say?" he said oddly. Vanitas noitced the strange voice tone but chose to ignore it. He heard some rustling behind him, which didn't sound like him putting the lights on the tree. Vanitas looked round and his eyes widened at his brothers stupidity.  
"Sora...what the heck are you doing?"  
"You told me to put the lights on...so I did-"  
"ON THE TREE STUPID!" he roared as he slapped him round the face.  
"You didn't say on the tree! You just said put the lights on!"  
"In what way does that mean put them on your body?!"  
"Well-" Sora started.  
"You know what? Don't say anything. Your reply may just make me kill you right here and now" Vanitas groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration.  
"What is all the noise about now?" Kairi asked as she stepped in the doorway. As soon as she saw Sora, she burst into a fit of laughter. "Girls! Come here, quick! Sora think's he's a Christmas tree!" she laughed. The group of girls rushed to where Kairi was and soon laughed at the sight before them.  
"You do realise how hard it's getting to tell people that we're related" Vanitas said to Sora.  
"Oh shh! You're just jealous cause you're not all lit up like a tree!"  
"I think I'll live with that. Oh by the way, careful you don't get electric shocks" he muttered.  
"What?" Sora asked. "Ow!" he complained as something shocked his body. "Get these off me! Ow!" he moaned again.  
"It's your own stupid fault, you deal with it" Vanitas laughed as he left the room to go get a drink.

A few painful hours later and the boys were finally finished. Hayner's fingers were covered in plasters, Sora felt quite jumpy because of the shocks and Vanitas had a few furn's from the tree embedded in his black spikes. The only boy who wasn't injured was Riku. Lucky him. Pretty soon after that, in came Roxas and Namine with a bucket full of wood to burn on the fireplace. Namine was freezing, her nose was red raw and she was shaking. Roxas wasn't any better either.  
"Don't make me go back out there, I don't have the guts" he mumbled as he folded his arms close to himself to keep warm.  
In came the girls with the cakes they'd made and enough hot chocolate to go around the whole group.  
"This'll cheer everyone up" Kairi cheered as she placed the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room.  
"Aw yum!" Sora yelped in delight and snatched a bit of cake from the plate and scoffed it.  
"Dude, you're an animal!" Vanitas moaned.  
"Oh quit complaining!" he moaned back mimicking Vanitas' voice.  
"Mmm...Kairi this hot chocolate's delicious!" Namine said feeling quite warmed up and relaxed now.  
"You said it! Kairi, if there's one thing your good at, it's making hot chocolates!" Xion agreed.

Kairi placed a few pieces of wood Namine and Roxas found in the fireplace and lit them. The heat and light from the fireplace made the house feel cosy. Kairi grabbed a few blankets from upstairs and tossed them to her friends. Her and Vanitas shared a blanket and cuddled up on the sofa and watched the fire burning. Quite soon, the group fell into a deep slumber and all that could be heard was the crackling from the fireplace, and Sora's snoring of course.  
"This evening didn't go to badly did it" Kairi smiled.  
"Nope, apart from a few minor incidents, tonight was pretty fun" Vanitas replied.  
Kairi smiled and snuggled into her boyfriends arms.  
"I think we'd better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow" Kairi suggested.  
"Yeah, me too. I'm completley drained" replied Vanitas before he let out a yawn. Kairi lead down on her side next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Goodnight Vanitas" she whispered softly.  
"Night Kai" he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her body, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
